Compute workflows consist of multiple interdependent compute tasks that run in a distributed computing cluster. Due to the complexity of workflows, it is desirable to provide cluster operators with tools to understand anomalies and track daily performance so as to ensure that deadlines are met and resources fully utilized. Although several cluster visualization tools have been proposed, existing solutions do not display the multiple levels of abstraction (e.g. workflow level, computation stage level, task level) that workflows typically comprise. Instead, one level of abstraction is usually presented at any given time and a click-through paradigm is often required to visualize different levels of abstraction. This in turn makes it difficult for operators to readily obtain a complete understanding of performance of a given workflow or to historically compare workflows.
There is therefore a need for an improved system and method for visualization of a compute workflow.